xmen_world_of_mutantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Magneto
'Magneto '''is the main antagonist of ''X-Men: World of Mutants. ''He is a mutant, leader and founder of the Brotherhood of Mutants with his goal being to rise above humans and rule them. Biography Personality Magneto has lived a troubled life, having felt mankind's cruelty not only as a mutant but also as a Jew. He was forced to watch his people suffer under the horrors inflicted by the Nazis and he is filled with hatred and anger. Magneto is absolutely devoted to the cause of protecting mutant kind, refusing to let mutants suffer a similar holocaust. He will protect his species at any cost, no matter how many human lives must be sacrificed. His devotion to the cause and the fact that what he says about mankind is often true, many mutants have joined him over the years. He will even sacrifice his fellow mutants, if it will serve the cause. Magneto is completely accepting of any and all mutants, regardless of their abilities who they are, what they have done, and their past with him, he loves his the mutant kind and will never turn away a mutant who wishes to fight for mutant freedom alongside him. Powers and Abilities *'Magnetokinesis: 'Magneto is an immensely powerful mutant, easily one of the greatest on the planet. He is capable of generating and manipulating all forms of magnetism to achieve a variety of grandiose and devastating effects. **'Ferrokinesis: 'At a low level, Magneto can effortlessly launch pieces of metal like bullets, alter projectile trajectories of bullets, and even manipulate the standard mechanics of tool. For grander feats, he can easily lift, immoblizing, and crumble giant structures. His precision with this power also allows him to launch countless projectiles in rapid succession and maintain the structural integrity of his targets. Likewise, he is able to perform several feats at once, despite the amount of concentration required. He can also forcibly extract metal within a target, though killing a living target. **'Magnetic Flight: 'Magneto can fly by gliding on the magnetic fields he creates, or by having metal on him and moving with it. Alternatively, he can also move himself toward metal. **'Metal Sense: 'Magneto is able to sense the presence of metals, as they are crucial for the effective use of his powers. **'Magnetic Shield: 'Magneto is able to conjure a vast shield of magnetic energy. **'Metallic Bonding: 'Magneto can implant metal to objects or people in mere seconds. *'Genius-Level Intellect: 'Magneto is extremely intelligent, with him excelling in the construction of machinery. He is generally a very sophisticated man, well-read on many topics. He is also a very skilled chess player. **'Master Manipulator: 'Magneto is highly skilled at bending others to his will through both his persuasive words and affable charm. **'Master Tactician: 'Magneto is an excellent tactician, strategist and leader. *'Expert Combatant: 'Magneto is capable in hand-to-hand combat since his youth. *'Indomitable Will: 'Magneto has immense determination and willpower, with him to striving to complete his tasks, no matter the cost, regardless of seemingly insurmountable odds. *'Multillingual: 'Magneto is very fluent in his German and Hebrew, as well as English, French, Polish and Spanish. Equipment *'Magneto Helmet: 'Magneto's helmet protects him from phychic attacks, as it is able to completely negate the telepathic abilities. However, this also prevents him from making telepathic communication. It is bulletproof as well. *'Magneto Costume: 'When going into the field, Magneto always dons a uniform either comprised of garb fit for battle or elegant attire that displays his perceived idea of being "mutant royalty". Over the years, his costume has taken many forms but nevertheless, has always included gloves, boots and a cloak. Weaknesses *'Non-Metallic Objects: 'Magneto's greatest weakness is that he is powerless when there is no metal around him to manipulate. *'Physical/Mental Condition: 'Magneto's powers are proportionally affect by his physical health and level of concentration. When severely injured, his body is unable to withstand the strain of manipulating magnetic energy in effective ways. He is also susceptible to physical and mental fatigue that can ultimately affect his efficiency. As he learned since childhood, Magneto requires to be properly focused to even access his powers, otherwise he struggles to even move anything large than hand-held in size. *'Arrogance: '''Magneto, despite his great intellect, has displayed a high degree of arrogance, with it having caused him to underestimate circumstances and individuals in various situations, therefore indirectly leading to his plans being thwarted, to which he can potentially put others in danger as well. Killed Victims Appearance Relationships Quotes Category:Mutants Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Military Category:X-Gene Carriers Category:X-Men Members Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse Members Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Members Category:Alive